


A Lost Rose

by Hunters_Dream17



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Dream17/pseuds/Hunters_Dream17
Summary: 8 years ago Ruby Rose dissapeared without a trace. Having hunted for her this entire time, her sister, Yang, thinks she finally found her. Nothing will stop this big sister from bringing her little sister home.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-Yang and the crew follow up on a lead.

"Yang, I have a new lead." Blake said while walking into their hotel room that they shared with Weiss. Yang perked up, she had not expected a lead so soon after the last one. Even after all of the dead ends a new clue always brought new hope to Yang.

Ruby had been gone for 8 years. There had been no ransom note, no news from Ruby herself, just all of her things there one moment and gone the next and no one had seen or heard from her since. 

"What is it?" Yang asked. "It's a long shot, but someone in the white fang notified me that they saw someone who matches Ruby's description in a small town in Mistral. He gave me directions. We can be there in a week tops." Blake said with a smile on her face. 

Blake had a hunch as to what had happened. When you run away enough times you start to recognize the look. She knew that Ruby ran away, but for the life of her she could not figure out why. That is why she had not told Yang of her suspicions. 

"We need to start going then. Go tell the others while I get our stuff ready to go." Yang told Blake.

Qrow, Weiss, John, and the rest of team JNPR were there with them on their quest to find Ruby. They would take any job they could find and use their pay to get the information they needed. 

Blake walked downstairs. The others were standing there, already ready to go. She must have looked a little surprised because John said, "We saw you come in the back so we got our stuff." Weiss tossed her hair over her shoulder and said, "Except for me. I will be right back." While walking up to their room.

Qrow looked to Blake, "Do you really think this one is worth raising her hopes? I just hate seeing her crushed every time it turns out to be a dead end." Blake looked at him while taking her scroll out of her pocket, "There was a picture along with the info." When Qrow saw it he lifted his hand to his mouth. There was no denying it, that was Ruby Rose.

The trip took 2 days less than expected. Even 5 days of walking and train riding felt like forever though. When they finally got there, they realized they had no idea which house it was, so they went looking through windows. 

It really was not that big of a town so it did not take a long time for someone to say, "There, I see her." Looking into the window Qrow was pointing at the others saw Ruby Rose, who looked like she was tidying up the house. "Let's go" Yang exclaimed. However, before they could do so they saw an orange haired man swoop in and kiss her. "What in the world is going on?" Yang shrieked out loud.


	2. Who is that with Ruby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that with Ruby?

Chapter 2- Who is that with Ruby?

Her husband pulled away and said into her ear, "They caught up with us. Neo is watching them right now" For a second she did not know what he was talking about, then she remembered their plan if they were ever caught and nodded her head and disappeared. A few seconds later she was behind her sister, only leaving a trail of rose petals behind her. "I honestly thought you would have caught up with us sooner." Ruby said from behind her sister and her group of friends.

Everyone turned around and looked surprised. "What? You really think I would not have anyone watching for trouble in town?" Everyone was still surprised, but Qrows brain cot up with his mouth the quickest, "Ruby, what is going on? You have been gone for 8 years and then we see you with him" Qrow turns around to the window only to see no one there. Good, he has already finished phase 1. Ruby thought. "Where did he go?" Qrow said, looking around. Ruby rushed to the front of the group, catching their attention back. 

Ruby knew she needed to think quickly, for their plan to work she had to distract them long enough. Luckily for her the ring that Roman gave her on their wedding day was big enough to bring the attention. Yang widened her eyes, "Your married? To him?" then wrinkled her nose. This is why I ran away, I can't take these looks, especially from my family. Ruby breathed, she always knew she would have to do this someday. "Yes, and that look, and your very obvious opinion is exactly why we left." It was not the full reason, but they did not need to know what the reason was.

"You still could have told me" Yang barked, voicing what most of the group thought. "Really? And you would have accepted us? Not turned him in? I really doubt that." Ruby said. "How did you even meet? I mean in a sort of way where you could fall for him?" Blake asked. Ruby smiled, of course Blake would be the one to talk romance. During her time dating Roman and going to Beacon she had almost told Blake on multiple occasions because of how much of a romantic Blake was.  
Out of the corner of her eye Ruby could see Neo give her the signal, Roman got the others and it was time to run. Blake saw this. Not Neo, but the about to run away stance that Ruby had and knew she had to do something. So, right before Ruby could use her speed Blake used her semblance to propel her fast enough so that she could knock Ruby out with gambol shroud. 

"Why did you do that?" Phyrah asked, surprised. "She was about to run, and I could not let that happen." Blake said while looking at Yang who looked very distressed. Qrow went over and lifted Ruby into his arms. They went far off into the woods, making sure to erase their trail as much as possible. When they felt they were far enough into the woods that no one would find them they made camp. "I bet you are happy that you brought your camping stuff with you now, aren't you?" Qrow joked. 

They made a tent for Ruby and Yang volunteered to stay with her. They had some rope so they tied her hands and feet together to make sure she did not run away and laid her on a sleeping bag. 

Neo hated huntsmen and huntresses, Ruby being one of the rare exceptions. When she had seen the hero huntsmen crew earlier that day she knew trouble was coming, and what happened? Now she had to organize a rescue mission for her sister in law. Roman is going to be so pissed at me, Neo mentally groaned. She had followed the group to where they were keeping Ruby. These huntsmen really had no idea how to cover their tracks from an expert. Once she knew where they were staying the night she went back to where Roman was hiding with the others.

Roman looked at her. "Ruby?" He asked. "They took her, but it's fine, I followed them. It should not be too hard to-" Neo was almost done signing when a little girl, no more than eight ran into the room and hugged Roman. "I know you told me to go to sleep daddy, but is mommy back yet?"


	3. Who is going to tuck Opal in?

Roman looked down at his little silver-eyed and bright red-haired gemstone with worry and conviction and said, “No, Opal, but I am going to bring her back, don’t you worry. For now, though, you need to go back to bed, ok?” It was at that moment that a man stepped out of the shadows.   
“Is she Ruby’s?” Qrow knew that the best course of action would have been to stay silent and spy on these criminals to know what they were doing so that he could turn them into the authorities, but when a girl who looked almost identical to Ruby but with Torchwicks hair came out of a room and hugged the thief he just couldn't stop his outburst.   
Roman looked up at him in relief. “Oh, there you are, good, now we have something to trade her for.” At that moment he felt a cloth cover his mouth and nose and then blackness enveloped him.   
The second Ruby woke up and saw Yang, she sighed. “Why couldn't you just let me go?” Yang, who had been playing a game on her scroll looked at her sister and said, “ You never told me if you were OK or if you had been kidnapped, how was I supposed to know you were just off galavanting with your ex-con husband?”   
“I figured you would just think I was dead, like with mom, and leave me be,” Ruby said. At that moment Ruby was not thinking of her sister, or her teammates, but of her daughter, who would make a fuss if she was not tucked into bed just so. She almost laughed picturing Roman the last time she was sick and couldn't do it herself. Opal had cried and claimed that since Dad couldn't tuck her incorrectly that mom would have to do it from now on, and decided not to go to sleep till she did. Now, Opal was 5 at the time and Ruby was sick, so she did go to sleep, but from that night forward only mom could even try to tuck her in.   
“Well, we never did,” Weiss said, walking into the tent after hearing voices coming from it. “What I do not understand is why you would, you owe us an explanation.” “If you take me somewhere I will tell you whatever you want to know.” Ruby said, “I just have a prior appointment that I need to get to.”   
“What? A robbery, an illegal dust deal, or maybe a kidnapping?” Weiss said in that mocking tone of voice she had when she thought she was right and was flaunting it.   
“No, Roman stopped that life when we ran away, you can ask the people in town.”   
“Then what-?” Weiss was about to start on more questioning when Blake came in with a note and a worried look on her face. “Qrow wrote that he had seen someone following us and wanted to follow them and get the location of where they were staying. He says he will be right back.”   
Ruby snorted. “He isn't going to set foot in there without getting found out, even if it is as a bird, we got security just for this occasion.” She also trusted Neo not to be reckless and know he was following her. Just let me take you to this place and we can talk. I will even explain why I left.”   
Weiss and Yang were about to start saying different ways of no when Blake said, “Come on guys, this is a crime lord we are talking about, he would have prepared for something he could see coming. Let's just go and talk with them, besides, this is Ruby we are talking about she would never want to put us in harm's way.” Ruby looked at her thankfully and said, “Yes, I ran away, but I would never try to kill you.”   
“Fine, but you better tell us what is going on when we get there!” Yang said. “Deal” Ruby answered, “Now, could you please untie me?”


End file.
